


Davy Keith. Next Level Troublemaker

by summer_of_1985



Series: You are the fond object of my affection and my desire [11]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: AoA with AwaE, Book: Anne of Avonlea, Canon Blending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: Based on Chapter 10 (Davy in Search of a Sensation) from Anne of Avonlea - when Dora goes missing...
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: You are the fond object of my affection and my desire [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611820
Kudos: 21





	Davy Keith. Next Level Troublemaker

Anne had come home from her last teaching day of the year, Gilbert would be coming home from Toronto tomorrow, and it had been nearly 6 weeks since she last saw him (when he visited halfway through the term).

She came home to Marilla, Matthew and Jerry running around Green Gables, calling for Dora. Davy was sat on the fence with a smile on his face that Anne would come to learn as _'I know something, but I'm not telling,'_

"What's going on?" She asked, setting down her basket, looking at the people she loves.

"Dora's gone missing!" Marilla called, Anne could see Jerry looking in the barn (both floors - even the part upstairs in the hay where she used to hide on summer days as a young girl.

Matthew was wandering around, he'd only recently gotten back on his feet - the heart attack that nearly killed him, almost set Gilbert back a year at University.

* * *

Anne asked Davy multiple times if he knew where Dora was, and even though he told her that he didn't - she had the sinking feeling that Davy was lying to her. They were looking all over the place for the young girl.

"I'm going to check Mr Harrison's," Anne called, heading over to their next 'door' neighbour a couple of fields over - passing Diana on her way (a quick shout that Dora was missing and couldn't speak right then).

* * *

That is where he found Dora, terrified in Mr Harrison's barn. Anne was grateful that the man wasn't at home at that moment. Anne carried the heavy little girl back to Green Gables - thinking about what she was going to say to Davy.

Coming up the worn path to Green Gables was handsome Gilbert Blythe, with his splendid chin. The butterflies that flutter in her stomach whenever she gets a letter from him, sees him in person or even thinks about him - start fluttering happily.

"Gil!" She exclaims, stopping where she is, the beautiful blue dress she wore when Gilbert first kissed her before she began her year at Queen's. "You weren't supposed to get here while tomorrow!" She stated as Gilbert looked up from the path - rocks had loosened themselves and he was being careful not to trip. He had looked up when she first said his name, a smile brightened his face and he rushed up the little hill to see his beloved sweetheart.

"Anne-girl!" He exclaimed, wrapping her in a hug, even though Anne was carrying Miss Keith. Anne let out a laugh, still holding Dora with one arm (a skill she learnt all those years ago when she had to look after children when she still lived in Hopetown. She used to battle with the other children, usually while holding a baby). "I was going to leave Toronto tonight, to get here for tomorrow, but if I left after my final exam yesterday I would get here a day early to see your face," Gilbert slyly pressed a kiss to her nose.

* * *

Dora had explained to Anne (which she passed on to Marilla) that she'd gone with Davy to see Ginger - who is Mr Harrison's parrot who flings profane insults at anyone who visited the old man.

The pair finally got back inside Green Gables with heavy hearts for Dora, Anne was able to get a small amount of watery stew into Dora's stomach - before the little girl wished to be in bed. Anne lifted her onto her hip again, helped the girl get dressed and put her to bed.

Anne sat in the bay of the west window, head held in the palm of her hand. Gilbert sat at her side, rubbing his thumb lovingly into her left temple.

Marilla had found Davy hidden in the darkest corner of the stable, where Anne used to do her crying as a young girl. She stood the now timid boy in front of Anne. She looked up from the palm of her hand, she could see the shame that was shining in Davy's eyes. Gilbert stood up, rested a supportive hand on Anne's shoulder and looked at the terrified little boy. There was no way of getting him out of this.

"How could you behave so, Davy?" Anne asked, Marilla looking over at her adoptive little girl, who was not so little anymore.

"I just did it for fun," Davy said, squirming in the spot he was stood. "Things have been so awful quiet here for so long that I thought it would be fun to give you folks a big scare. It was, too," Davy happened to grin at the thought, Matthew shook his head from his chair, facing the back of the boy.

Anne's face fell, Gilbert knew that Davy's heart wouldn't be able to take how Anne currently felt. 

* * *

"Oh, Davy, how could you?" Anne said, there was a slight quiver in her voice, Gilbert took a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to Anne - it was one that Anne had sewn for him (with little carrots embroidered between his initials. "Don't you know how wrong it was?" She asked him.

This must-have hurt Davy's heart. Because he had made Anne cry, as two tears ran down Anne's cheeks. Tears were welling up in Davy's eyes, as he rushed over into Anne's lap and wrapped his arms and cried into the crook of her neck.

"I didn't know it was wrong to tell whoppers," he told her after Anne told him off for saying such a word. She sighed, looking over at Marilla and Matthew, the former was sighing heavily at the younger boy's actions. "How did you expect me to know it was wrong?" he asked Anne.

After a couple more tears run down Davy's cheeks, he looks up at Anne. "I'm awful sorry I've made you cry, Anne, and I'll never tell a whopper again," he tells her. Promising Anne that he would never do such a thing.

Davy buried his face back into Anne's shoulder, crying louder than Anne ever had at Green Gables. Anne had a sudden flash of understanding, cradling him closer into her side, and looked over Davy's curly hair to her adoptive mother.

"He didn't know it was wrong to tell falsehoods, Marilla," Anne tells her. "I think we must forgive him for that part of it this time if he will promise never to say what isn't true again,"

Davy looks up at her again, "I never will, now that I know it's bad," Davy said, sobs heavily wrapping his small body. "If you ever catch me telling a whopper again, you can..." Davy said, trailing off, trying to think of a good enough punishment for himself. "You can skin me alive, Anne," he told her.

She rested a hand on the back of his head. "Don't say 'whopper', Davy... say 'falsehood'," Anne tells him, as she would as the schoolma'am she is.

* * *

It was decided that Davy would go a week without dessert, which the little boy was ok with, despite how much he truly believed that he deserved a worse punishment.

Gilbert and Anne were sat on the sofa in the parlour, Gilbert had his arm resting across the back, so his hand was intertwined with Anne's.

"I think you did well in that situation, Anne-girl," Gilbert told her, sneakily pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I was so proud of you," Gilbert told her, a smile on his face.


End file.
